<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>My Little Pony: The Taming of Trixie by Silent_Soul_Ken</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28885755">My Little Pony: The Taming of Trixie</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silent_Soul_Ken/pseuds/Silent_Soul_Ken'>Silent_Soul_Ken</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cum Inflation, Domination, F/F, Futanari, Impregnation, Non-Anthro, Other, Pregnant</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 08:28:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,145</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28885755</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silent_Soul_Ken/pseuds/Silent_Soul_Ken</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A short story based on a picture by Phurie.<br/>Trixie attempts to make amends with a reluctant Twilight but when her true motives are revealed Twilight has a unique situation on solving the problem.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Trixie Lulamoon/Twilight Sparkle (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>My Little Pony: The Taming of Trixie</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Twilight Sparkle hummed as she sat at the local café a grass sandwich in front of her, while she read a book on a new spell. Ever the curious pony she read with great interest, when she heard hoof clopping. She paused and looked to see a pony galloping at high speed past her. She watched him go then shrugged and gave a noncommittal ‘hm’ and went back to her book when she heard a low rumbling and her chair bounced slightly. She blinked and looked away from her book to see a storm of Ponies, male and female alike, storming toward what she now realized was the entrance to Ponyville.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sighing, she closed her book and magically put it in her rucksack before taking her sandwich and heading to the entrance. Taking an idle bite, she dropped some money on the table.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Within 10 minute she was at the front gates of Ponyville and she looked in surprise to see Trixie standing there. Trixie was a light blue unicorn who had claimed she was the most powerful magic user in all of Equestria. Of course though she was a total hack and liar, Twilight frowned as she remembered how embarrassed she was to show herself the better pony and by on large bragging, though why she had reservations eluded her. She ate her grass sandwich, lazily while she watched as Trixie walked forward hat on head, cap on body her eye’s searching. “Look it’s Trixie the Trickster,” one pony said, and a bout of murmuring erupted. Twilight swallowed then she turned, but the moment she did she heard.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Twilight there you are!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Twilight froze then turned blinking in confusion as Trixie suddenly dive-bombed her and the two rolled on the ground before coming a halt, the sparkle marked pony on the light blue pony glaring at her, ears pressed against head.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“And what exactly are you doing here?” The bookworm demanded.</p>
<p><br/>
“T-Twilight please, Trixie doesn’t deserve this hostility!” Trixie stammered as she glanced around quickly. Twilight had apparently grown much more respected in the time between their meetings, as the townsfolk were near the point of getting out their pitchforks and torches at Twilight's negative reaction alone.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Said Unicorn only raised a single eyebrow in response.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Okay so maybe Trixie let her mouth get the better of her…”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The eyebrow raised even higher.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“And… nearly caused the destruction of Ponyville.” Her eyes wandered as she shrank down guiltily. But the eyebrow had yet to be lowered, the star marked pony rubbed her hooves then sighed, “...And falsely claimed that Trixie was the most powerful, Unicorn in existence.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The eyebrow lowered.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You still didn’t answer my question.” Twilight reminded, but she stepped off the pony and bit into her sandwich, which had thankfully been unharmed, and had remained floating where it was for the duration of the scuffle.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Twilight was very good at multitasking, thank you very much.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Well…” Trixie got to her hooves while the entirety of Ponyville glared at her. “Could we go someplace more… private?” She asked, looking around.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Honestly, no. You can speak your business here, or leave.” The purple Unicorn replied coldly.</p>
<p><br/>
“Alright fine then Trixie will speak here!” Her former rival growled, stamping her hoof. “Twilight, Trixie wishes to be your assistant.” She claimed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>There was a stunned silence, then everypony began to guffaw and some even rolled on the ground. Twilight though scowled, she didn’t like the sound of what she heard, though if she was being honest she didn’t like Trixie as a pony… period.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Aww, ain’t that rich? Yah should do it Twilight! Li'l bitta work might do that mare some good!” The magically gifted unicorn turned to see Applejack and the rest of her friends behind her also in fit’s of laughter.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No thank you,” Twilight said and she turned and walked away and finished her sandwich.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Whoa, whoa Twilight!” Rainbow Dash zoomed in front of her, “Take her in, you never know what she could be up to!” The Pegasus said, hovering close.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“And that’s precisely why I don’t want her <em>in my house</em>!” Twilight argued.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I think Rainbow is right about this darling, you’ve shown you can beat her, and I doubt that she’ll try anything outrageous with you, and the rest of Ponyville.” Rarity claimed, the sound of her well manicured hooves almost completely hidden by Applejack's far larger hooves as they both got closer.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Twilight blinked utterly surprised. “Did you all hit your head or something? I’m not taking her in so she can go in and probably steal one of my books!” She snapped.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh come on, what’s she gonna do? If she causes some trouble you’ll be there to fix it!” Rainbow argued, sounding very proud and confident. Something told Twilight that she wouldn’t get any peace till she said the one thing she didn’t want to say.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“<em>Fine</em>. I’ll take her in as my assistant but if something goes wrong it’s on your hooves is that understood?” She said pointing a threatening hoof at them they all nodded.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Think of it this way Twilight, yah can give her the worst stuff to do and let Spike relax a bit, Don’tcha think he’d appreciate that?” Applejack reasoned. She had to shunt similar tasks onto her own and Big Mac's shoulders instead of giving them to Apple Bloom, so she knew how much of a relief it would be to be free of them for a while.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Twilight thought on it and she could see a few other benefits coming to mind.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Alright.” She turned, “Hey Trixie, come here!” She saw that the Unicorn was looking rather miserable and grumpy while the residents began to sing a song about Trixie becoming Twilight’s pet. The light blue pony clopped forward.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yes?” She asked miserably.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You can be my assistant… I take it your mobile home is outside the village?” Trixie smiled.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“OH yes Trixie can bring it here ri-”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Keep it out of the village. The people here are still clearly angry at you and I don't want hooligans near my library because they were attracted by a target.” She said coldly. “I’ll see you at my place tomorrow at 8:30 in the morning do <b>not</b> be late!” Twilight ordered.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yes ma’am! Trixie will be here tomorrow at 8:30!” Trixie said and she even saluted, then she clopped away.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Twilight sighed then went back to her house, stopping to give a stern look at her friends. If this went badly she was holding all of them responsible.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>-Twilight’s House-</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Twilight tapped her front hoof and she looked at the clock, it was 8:25 Trixie wasn’t late but Twilight would’ve thought she at least made an effort to come ahead of time if she was serious about the assistant thing. She tapped her hoof for the next 4 minutes, and checked the clock, 50 seconds till 8:30. She looked around but saw no one, then she heard clopping hooves and she turned to see Trixie speeding towards her. The hack unicorn skidded to a halt in front of the purple pony.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Trixie reporting for Duty at 8:30!” And she saluted again. Twilight blinked, Trixie was dressed up in a maid outfit complete with frills and bows.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>‘<em>Okay... cause that’s not at least mildly disturbing… but it’s kinda cute though. Guard up Twilight, guard up.’</em> She steeled herself. “You were almost late,” She said, “But you’re here so let’s get started, we need to make a few stops, understand? I’ll need you to carry the luggage.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Trixie’s mouth twitched downward at that briefly but her lips reverse and she plastered on a smile. “Very well! Trixie shall do her best!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>And the two set off, as they walked stallions and mares were talking as they observed Trixie.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Trixie why did you decide to wear… that?” The purple pony said, doing her best to avoid looking at her assistant.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Trixie wears this to show that she is your assistant or maid, to best show my desire I need to wear something appropriate! Trixie also wears it so Trixie is reminded of her position!” The light blue pony said aloud. Twilight just gave a ‘hmm’ and kept walking. They came to the cake shop and walked in, inside was Pinkie Pie, who was spinning around in a spinning stool going ‘Whooooo!’!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It was far from the strangest thing Twilight had walked in on her doing.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Twilight cleared her throat and Pinkie put one hoof on the counter and stopped spinning.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hello Twilight you came to pick up <em>that</em> order?” Pinkie said.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Twilight nodded. “Yes.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The bubbly pony got off the stool and bounced away, and just as rapidly bounced back into view with a white box in her teeth she set it on the counter.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Enjoy! Oh, and Trixie, you look adorable!” She gave a snorting giggle while Trixie blushed and her horn glowed as she took the box with magic.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>And with that they set out for their next destination.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>4 Hours later</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Trixie panted, covered in sweat as she shakily carried 4 bags, a barrel of apples, a barrel of gems, 10 books and the cake box.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You sure you don’t want help with that?” Twilight asked, regardless of her feelings toward Trixie she wasn’t one to let a being suffer intentionally, though that made her oblivious to Spike’s woes oddly enough.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“N-No Trixie… Trixie can hold this!” The proud pony said. Twilight frowned then she used her magic to take the barrel of gems and 5 of the books. “Twilight Trixie-“</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Needs to be quiet, if you’re wearing that then it means you do what I say no question correct?” Twilight countered.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Y-Yes… Trixie understands...” The magic dust marked pony said. After some walking Twilight came to her home and opened the door. From there she put everything inside, making Trixie stand outside.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You did good today.” Twilight said dispassionately. “Come by tomorrow, same time.” She ordered after a brief pause. “Good night.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Trixie stood there smiling until she heard the door lock, then her face grew dark and she headed back to the forest.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She walked silently, without a word, until she was inside her carriage. She removed her outfit and sighed, “Trixie hates this, she really does, but it is necessary for her perfect revenge, yes! Trixie will play friendly but she will wait till she is inside, and Sparkle lets her guard down, then the <em>Great and Powerful Trixie</em> will become the <em><b>Majestic and All-Powerful</b></em> <em><b>Trixie</b></em> ha, hahahaha!” As if on cue thunder clapped and rain began to fall. “Oh no, no, no! Not again, Trixie has yet to fix the leaks!” And the unicorn frittered about, getting buckets to stop the water from landing on her floor and getting everything wet.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>-6 days later-</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>For the past week Trixie moved hoof and horn doing what Twilight wanted her to do. They made light conversation, all initiated by Twilight. Trixie had to admit she had not expected Twilight’s somewhat warm compliments or her saying, ‘I enjoyed this conversation,’ it was a bit of a chore pretending that she cared, but it was for a singular goal and she wouldn’t be deterred.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>What Trixie failed to realize was that Twilight actually <em>was</em> attempting to be friends with the light blue pony. While she wasn’t trying her hardest she gave her pushes and suggestions. It was up to Trixie if she wanted to be serious about being friends. However Twilight had a strong feeling that Trixie wouldn’t budge.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The two were now sitting at a bench while Twilight read, or pretended to read at any rate. In truth she was deep in thought. To her it was clear what Trixie wanted; magic, the magic that lay in her great library of which even she was only starting to discover. She knew that once Trixie had that she would run and hide, biding her time until she became superior to Twilight.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Would you like to have one of Trixie’s hoof-made sandwiches?” The blue pony asked, the powerful magic user turned and shook her head.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m not hungry Trixie.” Twilight said. Trixie put the sandwich away seeing the rather intense expression her rival had.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>‘<em>I had hoped to break her of her desires… but… maybe by showing trust… maybe she’ll be more open.’</em> It was a risk and she was surprised she was considering this, when not but a week ago she was adamant about guarding her extensive library. “Hmmmm… I could… but… should I…?” She raised a hoof and turned her head left and right. Trixie watched quietly, waiting.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Twilight finally nodded as she came to a self agreement. “Let’s head back.” She said.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Trixie followed the purple unicorn, a sly smile on her face.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>-Several Minutes later-</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Twilight opened the door to her house and she walked in then stood aside. “Come in.” She ordered.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The light blue unicorn was finally inside. She looked around, a greedy gleam in her eye. <em>'All this knowledge, all this power, it belongs to Twilight now, but it will soon be Trixie's!'</em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Have a seat.” the bookworm ordered and Trixie went to a stool and sat in it. “You know Trixie, I’m honestly surprised. You've followed my instructions flawlessly for a week. We’ve talked, we had a few laughs, I thought I couldn’t be friends with you but I must say I’m becoming fond of you.” Twilight admitted. “I hope the feeling is mutual.” She said.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“O-Oh…” Trixie was somewhat speechless; she didn’t think her rival would seriously consider her a friend or equal. “T-Trixie appreciates what you have said.” She finally muttered. “T-Trixie… hopes she can be friends.” Though she had no intention of being friends but… the offer was admittedly tempting.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Well that’s good,” She looked at a clock, “Excuse me, I have to be somewhere, you may go for the day.” Twilight said. She walked over to a shelf and began to rifle through it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Trixie stood there, not sure what to do, but left meekly soon after.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It was an odd feeling, a fluttering in her heart when the word ‘Friend’ was said.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Trixie is no friend of hers! Trixie is mighty! Trixie is supreme! Trixie... Trixie needs no friends!” She said solidly, though her heart beat oddly in her chest. <em>‘None at all!’</em> her heart was at odds with her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>-Next day-</b>
</p>
<p><br/>
Trixie was brushing down some shelves while Twilight was reading a book, but the unicorn would occasionally ask the blue unicorn a question or flick her eyes over her in silence. The books her assistant was brushing contained numerous and powerful spells that, in the wrong hands spelled disaster for Equestria, to pardon a pun. So she was making sure that Trixie made no sudden moves. But her fears, for the moment anyway, were unneeded as Trixie went to another shelf and began dust it. Twilight checked the magic dust marked pony less frequently but talked a bit more.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“So where did you learn magic Trixie?” Twilight asked.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Trixie is mostly self-taught.” The blue unicorn said, “Trixie got training from one person for basics before Trixie went on her own.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>‘<em>Well that explains a few things,’</em> Twilight realized, “Would you like for me to teach you?” Twilight asked, the light blue pony paused then she turned and shook her head.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Trixie need not your pity, Trixie will learn magic on her own.” The proud unicorn said.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Twilight just blinked, and her suspicions rose again. However, she would wait and watch in silence for now.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>-The Day afterward-</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Twilight was downstairs brewing a potion – a basic Stamina Potion Applejack had requested due to a sudden increase in ripe apples that needed a good bucking to harvest - as Trixie stood behind her looking around at various potions. She scanned everything, looking for something that she could replicate and ultimately use against Twilight but none of the potions were… viable for her attention. Most of it was rubbish. She continued to look, <em>‘There must be something that Trixie can use!’</em> But no matter where she looked she came up empty. Twilight though knew that she was looking.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Need something Trixie?” She asked.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“O-Oh no T-Trixie was… admiring your skill at magic and potions.” Twilight didn’t respond but she knew better. Trixie was still trying to find a way to best her. Which was sad because as before she was liking Trixie. But… there was nothing she could do if Trixie didn’t want to be friends that was on her; well till then she would continue as has been, surely Trixie wouldn’t do anything… moronic.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>-The Next day-</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Twilight, looked through the book, while Trixie swept the floor. “Trixie why do you want to learn magic?” she asked.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The blue unicorn paused then continued sweeping. “Trixie wants to learn because she can. Nothing more simple than that.” She said, a half-truth, the other reason was because she wanted to obtain the power needed to command total and absolute respect. She would make sure nobody would disrespect or insult her. They would submit to her power, and when they did the only one laughing would be her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I see.” Twilight went back to her book, Trixie paused then she scanned the bookshelves again and she could see a book titled ‘Power of the Cosmos’. She smiled and looked around, mentally noting it’s positioning. Completely memorized, she returned to sweeping, unaware of the purple unicorn watching her out of the corner of her eye.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>‘<em>Hmmm looks like I’ll have to find her real reason sooner than I thought.’ </em>Twilight mused with a small shake of her head.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Trixie continued to sweep and as she did she paused to look at the window that was next to Twilight’s bed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A plan formulated in her devious mind, she kept sweeping and when the floor was sparkling she turned to the purple pony. “Trixie has finished sweeping.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Twilight raised her head and looked around. The floor was indeed sparkling, all the dust gone from the floor. “If it is okay with you Trixie would like to make some drinks, there were a few stubborn sports and Trixie requires liquids if she is to continue working. Trixie would, of course, make you some as well.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Twilight gave a wordless nod at the proposal and so Trixie clopped downstairs to get everything ready. While she did Twilight got up and left her book on the table and walking to her cabinet, opening it and pulling out a small muddy purple stone. It was a Bezoar, a medium level antidote for a vast amount of poisons or additives of a harmful nature. Twilight was confident it would counteract whatever Trixie was planning to give her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“And let the games begin.” She muttered as she swallowed the little thing whole. It would sit in her stomach and make her immune to harmful potions for around four hours. That done, she began making her way back to her previous seat.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Trixie came up stairs shortly after, a tray with two glasses of lemonade floating before her. “Thanks Trixie.” She said as she got to her book again.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Trixie is happy to serve.” The blue unicorn said.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The purple pony used her magic to grab a cup and she held it in front of her nose and sniffed. “This smells odd.” She claimed, wanting to see a reaction.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She wasn't disappointed as the blue mare's eyes widened before they were forced back.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“O-OH it’s uh… Trixie's… Special Mix! It gives a nice flavor!” The blue unicorn said nervously.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Twilight sniffed again and recognized the scent. It was her special sleeping potion that was made to put the drinker to sleep till the first 5 hours of morning. She had developed it due to Rarity complaining she had been unable to get to sleep for a week. Trixie must have found the stash and taken a bottle. She rarely checked on that particular stash, so it would easily be missed. Clever.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Luckily her counter measures would be enough to handle it. So, she drank the lemonade without hesitation. She glanced at Trixie, who hadn’t even taken a sip. The magically gifted Unicorn kept drinking till there was nothing left. She felt the potion take effect and her head became cloudy but it was instantly cleared as the antidote took effect. Still, she pretended to feel the power of the potion so as to fool her would be thief. She got to her feet, only to have them wobble in a convincing manner.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hmmm I’m feeling a bit tired, Trixie you can go home for the night.” She said.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Trixie nodded, set her glass down and left. Twilight watched her go then closed the door and locked it. She went back to her bed and looked out the window; sure enough, she failed to see Trixie walking back towards her carriage.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>-Later that night-</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Trixie floated up and opened the window when she was high enough and placed her hooves on the sill. Pausing, she looked around to see Twilight tucked under her sheets, her ears poking out and the sheets rising and falling steadily but slowly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Trixie smirked and she leaped the opened windowsill, using magic to soften her landing. She began walking down the steps taking care to make as little noise as possible.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>As she walked she noticed that for some reason the entire house was… very, very dark, even more so than outside. <em>‘Trixie is probably imagining things.’</em> She lit up her horn but even then the darkness seemed encroaching. She looked around but no matter where she looked she couldn’t see anything, but then she finally caught the corner of the table, just as she acidentally walked into it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The second her foreleg made contact the table suddenly exploded into a bright flash of light, blinding her! “AH! What is this!?” She cried out. Not even a second after she screamed this she felt something grab her and slam her down, followed by something wrapping around her limbs.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>When she recovered her vision she was bound to the table, her body spread out. Sitting on a chair, a rather bored look on her face was Twilight Sparkle.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Trixie gaped, “B-But how Trixie saw that you were asleep!?” She howled.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“And that is why you’re a third rate hack.” Twilight commented, “It’s really simple to create a mass spell and shape it to look like me, the harder part is making it seems like it’s breathing but I can do that no problem you?” She shook her head, “No… you steal from others, and get magic that you didn’t earn or even try to earn.” She hissed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You know what the really sad thing is Trixie? I really did want to try and be your friend. I really honestly did… but now you’ve thrown that out.” The purple unicorn stood then backed away and what Trixie saw made her eyes bulge out. “So now I’m going to make you my servant… assistant is too nice for what I’m about to do to you.” Between Twilight’s legs was a large penis, a dark purple one that hung between her hind legs and came a good 5 inches out from her front, with a large set of balls, each one as big as her head.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Now is the time for any last words you might have, I doubt you’ll be able to talk once I fill you up.” She began to circle around coming to Trixie’s rear. The blue mare growled as her clothes were ripped off by Twilight’s magic.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“The great and powerful Trixie is not through! Trixie will never submit! Trixie will make <em>you</em> kneel before Trixie!” As she talked Twilight lifted her up, closed one eye and scrunched up her face in concentration. “When Trixie is free Trixie will-Eeep!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p><a id="__DdeLink__310_1013835473" name="__DdeLink__310_1013835473"></a> The feel of hard cock filling her and distending her skin shut her up. It was so large that it was bulging against her belly, Trixie could feel it do so, her skin crawling at the sensation. “T-Take that out of Trixie at once!” She demanded, but Twilight have planted her back legs right behind Trixie's and was rocking back and forth, slowly but most definitely sheathing every inch inside of her fellow mare.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>‘<em>This sensation is amazing!' </em>Twilight gushed, <em>'I can feel her squeezing down on me and stroking me! It’s almost as if she wants me to cum in her… cumming… orgasm… it’s cumming! I’m-!’</em> The unicorn, overwhelmed by the new and powerful sensations, reared her head back and gave a loud neigh. Her balls clenched hard, cum shooting out of her mare-dick's slit and straight into Trixie’s womb. Within seconds it filled then began to bloat up as it overfilled with jizz. Then within those seconds her orgasm ended, but she didn’t pull out and looked at Trixie, whose belly looked as if she had just stuffed herself with a watermelon. Trixie’s head was laying on the ground, angry tears flooding her eyes.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Submit?” The purple unicorn asked. Celestia she hoped the mare said no, she needed to feel that pleasure again!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Never Trixie will never- ahhh!” She moaned as Twilight pulled out and ambled over near her head. Then she turned, her cock rubbing against Trixie’s snout, making the hack unicorn get a nose full of jizz and cock.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She shut her mouth, but the cock pushed past her clenches lips easily, cum actually scrapig off to get into her nostrils as it slid down her throat. She couldn’t breathe, and coughed and snorted, but Twilight ignore her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>With a quick thrust Twilight’s cock was in her mouth securely enough, leading the unicorn to then walk forward, the length sliding down her throat. She then began to move her hips, her cock sinking in and out, the feel of Trixie’s mouth and tongue as the hack tried to speak was just <em>glorious</em>. Twilight felt her pussy gave a small spurt of pleasure as her cock bulged, throbbing even bigger inside it's newfound sheath, but she slowed down to better enjoy herself. She gave light whimpering moans, panting hotly even as Trixie tried to use her magic to force Twilight.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The purple Unicorn's eyes rolled back as the resistance only made her swell larger, the sheer dominance she had over the fake magician was getting her off like nothing she'd ever felt before, doing exactly the opposite of what she'd intended when she slowed down.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>‘<em>T-Trixie cannot submit to this disgusting act Trixie is the strongest!’</em> and the blue unicorn began charging her magic.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>‘<em>This… sex is soooo good! I could do this forever! Well... not really, I’d need a stamina potion but that wouldn’t be too hard to make…’</em> And she began her mental noting down what she'd need even as she kept mercilessly slamming her cock down Trixie's throat, readying to shoot the load from her rapidly refilling balls.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Trixie’s horn glowed bright in a final shove, but all it did was cause Twilight to rear back, the head of her cock barely scraping Trixie's teeth. Before she could think to move her head, gravity and Twilight's grip on her – magic and physical – caused the dominant mare to topple back forward and slam every inch into her stomach.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Twilight released a surprised scream that only grew as her balls clenched again and again, depositing a thick and copious amount of her semen directly into Trixie's stomach.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>‘<em>Ugh disgusting Trixie is- Trixie is-!’</em> Her mind shut down as the smell, the cum, and her belly filling all clashed in her mind, a mental overload that would’ve reduced her to a happy slut pony if her pride hadn't gotten in the way and shut everything down.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>When Twilight had recovered she saw Trixie laying there her lips quivering and her body giving light spasms.</p>
<p><br/>
“Hmmm looks like she fainted...” Then she turned, “Well it should give me enough time to make that potion. But just to be safe I’ll make it heavier.” Her horn glowed and the chains became even bigger and were placed on another hook. With that done she smiled and gave a prancing trot to the basement, head held high.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>-Five minutes later-</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Trixie grunted and groaned as she tried to first lift the chains off with magic and now with brute strength. Unfortunately due to her dependence of magic she hadn’t lifted more than a 3 pound bag in years, and even then that was an effort. The struggles of a foolish and utterly blind hack, not that anybody would say that, as they would pity Trixie and her vanity… or call her other things and try to stone her to death. Despite this though Twilight would never allow either of them... at least not before she was done teaching Trixie a lesson, something Trixie would learn much later on.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Trixie kept grunting, trying to break free, when she suddenly heard a hoof coming down powerfully. She turned to the entrance to the cellar and her face turned chalk white.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Standing there, huffing from the climb up the stairs carrying her new appendage, was Twilight. As far as her body was concerned she didn’t look that much different, but when the unicorn was fully in sight Trixie saw the real change. Her cock was thicker, as thick as Trixie’s neck even, and the balls were also bigger, swollen and filled with large pulsing veins that throbbed visibly in time with her heartbeat. They also hung lower, so much so that they occasionally hit the ground with every powerful step; the skin was stretched tightly in the dim light and they gave off a slightly unnatural sheen that caught her eye and would’ve fooled her of a rare treasure had she not known they were testicles.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Unbeknownst to the chained pony Twilight had successfully brewed and drunk the stamina potion, and her cock’s sudden increase in girth, the increase of her physical strength and her balls increase in size and production rate, was a side effect of the potion; though not an unwelcome one. She stood in front of Trixie, panting hotly, just admiring the holes she was about to ravage, before she got onto the table and walked over the pinned pony, giving Trixie a lovely view of her balls as they smacked into her head and forced her head back as the purple unicorn walked over her imperiously. Trixie’s head snapped forward as she was freed when Twilight raised her titanic testicle, and the light blue pony growled in indignation.</p>
<p><br/>
“H-How dare do that to Trixie!” She gasped, her face covered in hot, wet, and stinky ball sweat. “You mark Trixie’s words! When Trixie is out of this she’ll-mmrgph!” Suddenly a cloth flew to her mouth and it wrapped around her muzzle.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Will you please shut up…” Twilight said, her voice strange, calm, serene and yet… with a predatory growl. “My balls are heavy… and I need to empty them. If you don’t cooperate we’ll be going at this till tomorrow night and trust me I can do that now!” The unicorn placed a powerful hoof on her prey’s plot and squished it slightly, “Now hold still or I’ll make this very unpleasant!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Trixie’s blood froze at this powerful and commanding presence and her ears flattened against her head. She gave a weak nod, cowed by Twilight’s presence.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The magical sleuth lowered her body and she scooted forward, pressing the head against Trixie’s wet folds. She felt the blue ponies slit throb as if it were trying to pull her in. She smirked, “Looks like Trixie wants it doesn’t she?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Trixie blushed and she spat out the gag as her anger peaked. “T-Trixie would never want something so disgusting! Trixie will never submit to such dirty and ugly thoughts.” She said proudly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Well Trixie needs to think about that.” And the unicorn magically grabbed her inept rival and pulled her backwards; Trixie’s eyes bulging as she felt 3 feet of thick cock enter her very suddenly, distorting her underbelly despite it being bloated slightly already. The magic marked pony’s neck bulged and her face reddened from the strain and sudden barrage of sensations.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A keening whine was released and Twilight’s cock bulged even bigger. Trixe's knees buckled as Twilight slammed her hips against her 'rival's' in an effort to get even deeper, before a torrent of cum began to flood the blue pony's womb once more.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Twilight’s cock, being bigger, was also was more sensitive, and just the sensation of sticking it into Trixie’s hot, throbbing, wet and wanting pussy was enough to send her into an orgasm so strong she saw stars. Despite this, she was rather stoic, standing there waiting for it to stop. After several seconds it finally petered out and the blue unicorn was born aloft slightly, her underbelly bulging obscenely now.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>‘<em>Well that was surprising I didn’t think I’d be so sensitive I’d just orgasm the moment I stuck it in. Must be the size ratio and the fact that nerve endings are somewhat inflamed... Well luckily I know how to make this issue less of a problem.’</em> She closed her eyes, her cock and horn glowing briefly before her eyes snapped open and the glow faded.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She pulled out and her cock throbbed visibly, massive veins beating and her entire length swelling and shrinking every few seconds. The spell worked though, and she didn’t ejaculate. A savage grunt and a few vicious thrusts later, she had enough proof that she was sure it had worked.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“That’s better.” Twilight said smugly, lips curling, before she began to thrust again, short but powerful thrusts that made the chain’s rattle as Trixie swung back and forth like a ragdoll.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>‘<em>This is totally humiliating how could I, the Great and Powerful Trixie be forced to subject to this… this… mule!’</em> She clenched her teeth but her breath still came as hot, strained gasps. Her heart was disgusted but her body and senses loved this and wanted to be ravaged even more. <em>‘No, I don’t want to lose! I cannot lose!’</em> She mentally berated.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>‘<em>Hmmm the numbing spell kinda took the pleasure away from this but… it’s a small price to pay.’</em> Twilight mused as she spread her legs slightly and lowered her body, using the new positioning to thrust harder and faster. The chains rattled loudly with every thrust as the blue pony swung back and forth on her bulbous belly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yes!” Twilight grunted, “Yes, yes!” She was crooning now, her eyes closed and her faced scrunched up the pleasure of the thrusting now enhanced by her stronger and more rapid motions.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Trixie’s body kept jerking to and fro wildly her head almost banging against the table as she felt the dick start to swell in her body and felt the first few droplet’s of cum that was straining to be released. She could even feel the heavy balls grow even bigger as they slapped her thighs and belly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Not learning her lesson, Trixie tried to buck Twilight off, kicking her legs backwards and clenching down as hard as she could with her holes when Twilight pulled most of the way out to get in one final thrust.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>As it turned out, this only ended up making her tight enough that Twilight's composure completely shattered. Throwing her head back, drool flew from her mouth as she screamed, “BY CELESTIA YESSSSS!” as the head of her cock once more slammed past Trixie's service and nestled inside her womb, literally vibrating for all of a second before the flood started.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Her previous orgasms were a joke compared to this one, Trixie's womb and ovaries suffering a never before seen quantity, and quality, of sperm that invaded every part of her insides, leaving no square inch left that wasn't painted pure white.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Trixie felt hot tears sliding down her face as she felt the essence flooding her inner being. Without a spell or potion she could well assure herself that she would be pregnant.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Twilight had a hundred thoughts flying through her head, <em>‘This is awesome/sexy/nasty/hot/gross/heavenly! Oh Celestia I want more!’</em> Yet it never occurred to her that she had sown her seeds in her rival and said rival was most than likely pregnant with her foal now, with <em>several</em> of her foals. Twilight huffed then she bent forward and started thrusting again!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“W-Wait! T-Trixie can’t-”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It was then that she felt Twilight’s breath in her ear, even as she was expanded and her hooves starting to leave the ground itself.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Submit…” She hissed as she gave a thrust but didn’t pull out.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Trixie shook her head blinking back stubborn tears. “Never!” The proud unicorn huffed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Twilight's eyes just gleamed as she got exactly the response she wanted. Overcome with her desire for <em><b>more</b></em>, she licked then bit her prey’s ear, tugging at it, drawing a squeak from the now much bigger unicorn.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Twilight was using magic unconsciously to lift herself up so that she kept thrusting into Trixie, even as her cock kept shooting more and more cum! Her balls constantly refilling what they kept dispensing so rapid it was a constant stream! Twilight pulled even harder and Trixie began to squeak and squeal like a mouse.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Twilight then released the ear. “Give up!” She said, again her gaze blank yet her face alight with a vicious glee.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No! Never!” Trixie exclaimed, trying to shake the other mare off as best she could with her enormous belly sloshing about.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Twilight smiled before she suddenly floated above Trixie and the bloated pony could feel her body shifting due to her lack of center of gravity, her flank was held up and the violet unicorn landed on her with a ‘thump’, the jizz filled pony blushed as she felt her opponent’s breast grinding into her back while the cock twisted inside of her. She bit her lip and gave a gasp as she felt even more cum pump into her!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It was an odd sensation for both, not the feeling of orgasm which Trixie had several times already but had bitten her tongue to contain that fact. But the feeling of Twilight on a pony’s back. There was something empowering about the stance but they would never fully understand how. Twilight leaned forward and began to nibble the pony’s ear and neck almost affectionately, were it not for the somewhat hard stinging bites. Twilight pulled the ears with her teeth, her tongue licking and coating the ear with her saliva. Trixie’s mind was fogging as it registered her bloated belly, the cum in her womb, the ear, the saliva, the weight of the unicorn on her back, her growing desires… it was starting to overload her brain and she opened her mouth weakly, tears streaming from her face small squeaking whimpers belting off.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Ready to give up?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Her eyes widened, and her gaze turned to Twilight who was nibbling her ear gently, a rather smug and contended smile on her face. Trixie wanted to give up, her belly was bloated and becoming even more so with each throb of the purple unicorn’s cock and balls and what couldn’t fit spilled out from what little cracks that her foes cock didn’t plug. She was probably pregnant now… filled with the seed of her rival. And it was that thought that sealed her fate.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“O-Of course not! The great and powerful Trixie can take as much as you can give!” She said stubbornly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Twilight’s smile grew, a dark, predatory and victorious smile. “Well if you insisted…” And she released the blue unicorn’s ear and whispered, “Congratulations ‘honey.’” The honey was dripping with hidden and deadly venom that shrunk the hacks pupils as she realized now what was going to happen. Twilight used her hooves and placed them very carefully on Trixie’s belly and she used that to ease her cock out. As she did this cum began to splurt out, plopping onto the floor.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Twilight scrunched her face, tongue out, as she undid the numbing spell on her cock and carefully measured how much cock was out to get a good feel for how to move her hips.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Easing the head back into Trixie's gaping mess of a pussy, she slammed forward again. Trixie’s world went white as the cock expanded, pushing her vaginal passage even wider apart, the length hitting her cervix hard and sinking into her womb, before the cock bulked up again, spewing large ropes of cum into the fake's already massively bloated womb, filling her already overfilled ovaries.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Twilight gave a loud sigh her back arching, her eyes closed and her head raised skyward as bliss filled her very body.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>For a full minute Trixie’s belly bulged before it was finally over. Twilight’s cock gave a few weak spurts then it began to soften, retracting into her actual sheathe, rather than the new sheath below her she intended to spend the foreseeable future stuffing absolutely full.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She sighed and she laid her head on the blue ponies neck and rubbed it with a small amount of affection then she kissed it and sighed. “Good night.” She said simply, not even bothering to move, quite content to sleep on her new property.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It didn't matter, Trixie was gone, her mind overloaded with information utterly shut down.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>-3 months later-</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ponies muttered to eachother as Twilight walked down the roadway. Behind her carrying various items was Trixie, however the light blue pony had a noticeable bulge in her maid outfit. Twilight smiled when she saw her friends at a restaurant, and she waved a hoof as they noticed her, prompting them to wave back and gesture for her to come closer.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She approached them, smiling happily at having a chance to hang out with her friends. “Good afternoon everypony.” She said.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Heya Twilight,” Applejack said, leaning her head to the side to look around the lavender mare to see Trixie, her expression becoming blank. “Trixie.” She greeted with a less friendly but not at all hostile tone.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The blue pony just blushed and turned away.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Ah ‘ave no idea whot you did ta’ her but it worked, she’s more demure than a sheep! Guess it’s got ta do with whoever in their right mind is dating her.” The apple farmer guessed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Ooh, ooh! You gonna tell who the daddy is Twilight huhhuhhuh?” Pinkie Pie said, bouncing around excitedly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh you’ll have to wait Pinkie… but like I said before he’s closer than you guys think.” She said turning her gaze to Trixie, whose face became bright red and the items she was carrying shuddered violently in mid-air. Then she gave a cry knees visibly shaking.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I-It kicked… master…” Trixie whimpered.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh that’s wonderful,” She said a small smile gracing her lips. “That is absolutely wonderful…”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This was a story I wrote years ago I am not a brony or really a fan of MLP story of it matters little to me mostly the porn does.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>